Shopping Extravaganza! - 6/22/2019
The Clutch returns from their underground adventure to...the basement of their home. The group enters quietly as their trusty kobold chef is still sleeping off his journey. As the group awakens from their slumber they rise to the smell of a delicious breakfast waiting for them. Dekin has woken up to prepare breakfast. Bacon and eggs await the group as they head to the dining area. Sitara: I do not remember us getting eggs. Dekin, where did you get those eggs? Dekin: Dekin find them! Meattus: They were not the owl bear eggs, right?! Dekin: No. Dekin no fix the owl bear eggs. Sitara: Well, Dekin, you cannot leave the house. We don't want people to think you're bad and hurt you. Meattus: Dekin, we need to go back out. Please, do not dig anything up while we're gone. Dekin: Dekin come with? Meattus: Do you feel like going? Do you still feel bad? You'll have to share the backpack with Flair (the owl bear). Dekin: *Looks at the owl bear* No, Dekin still feel bad. The Clutch heads to the Sickle and Hammer general store. As they walk in, Tyn appears to be standing there. Meattus: Tyn is that you? Ryn: No! I'm Ryn! Oh, I get it all gnomes look alike?! Sitara: Wait, is Tyn your brother?! Ryn: Don't you talk about my brother! You probably didn't even know him! What was his last name!? Meattus: I don't think he told us...Look, we're hear to purchase items for our house. Ryn: For 250 gold pieces, I can outfit your house - for 350 I'll add in more chairs and a table. You'll need to leave your home unlocked so I can deliver the goods. The Clutch negotiates a final price and also walks away with standard groceries, and elven bread. (Now, when the clutch sleeps at home, they get +1 temporary inspiration (till the next sleep).) Meattus flips Ryn 10 gold pieces. Ryn nods slowly, 'Alright, come back some time.' Our adventures decide then to go to Kang Bloodcutter's to get some fresh meat and like provisions. They have a friendly chat with Kang regarding women, and weasels. After some laughter, and chatter the Clutch walks away with 2 weeks of meat both fresh and dried. Meattus tosses Kang 10 gold pieces as a tip. On their way to The Slaughterhouse Meattus was ran into by an orangish large man with a beard dressed similar to that of a samuari. A hobgoblin. Hobgoblin: Do you know who you are speaking to? Meattus: No, but I take it you have some kind of problem with me? Hobgoblin: Yes, I do, because I've stepped in shit. Honestly, I'd like to see you flayed. The hobgoblin pulls his weapon out and attempts to provoke Meattus. Sitara: I do not think fighting in the streets in town is permitted. The hobgoblin grunts, and mumbles, 'Sha be with you' and leaves. Sitara explains what she knows of hobgoblins, the Sha'Zin and how Sha is revered as a saint. She explains that the hobgoblins dislike 'Halv-Orcen' or those that are a half-breed of hobgoblin and humans, or those that have been exiled. The humans and the hobgoblins were at war in the past, but Salazar had pushed them out. Lilli looks perplexed not understanding this history, this being the first time she has seen a hobgoblin. "Is it common to have them around?' Sitara: It's not illegal, but I think he was up to something. We should warn Tim. Lilli: Well, let's go see your boyfriend first! Sitara sighs as the group again heads to the The Slaughterhouse. (Bonus: 500 exp for RP with the hobgoblin.) Blood and Guts Murphy grips his axe in the doorway, 'Is that hobgoblin giving you trouble?!' Meattus: 'He was trying! Have any tips for fighting them?' B&G: 'Try to fight them one on one - they have an inflated ego. Makes them easier to take down.' Lilli giggles and waves to Sitara, 'B&G! Sitara has something to show you!' B&G: 'Oh she does?' He leans over looking at Sitara fondly. Sitara: 'Yes, we have some weapons we'd like to sell.' Sitara and B&G discuss the silver dagger. He's an expert on weapon origins and Sitara was impressed. She however, was not impressed with the amount he offered to purchase it for. She leaned over the desk and says, 'Are you sure that's all they're worth?' (Roll for tits of diplomacy!) B&G: 'You're gonna make me strain my good eye! I'll give you 100 more, but that's it!' Sitara leans over and strokes his beard. B&G leans to Meattus, 'Now that's a woman worth dying for.' Sitara and B&G haggle through the sale of the cross bow, and great club the group had in their slush fund. They say their farewells and move to The Old One's Shack. The group goes to Lorthen and he continuously mocks the group as they inquire to the sale price and identification of acquired magical items. To the point, that Meattus makes some commentary and Lorthen immediately teleports Meattus out of the shack to the street. Lilli and Sitara sell the peculiar puking potion, the ring that smelled delicious, and the soldier's trinket. When Sitara showed him the viola, he raised his eyebrows and attempted to purchase it. However, Sitara informed him that she wants to learn to play it. There was also a locket of a beautiful woman that Sitara decided to keep (+1 charisma). The group then journey's to see the mayor and inform him of the hobgoblin run in. The Clutch goes to the inn. Sitara and Meattus order a pint, while Lilli sips on some water. Sitara: We had an interesting run in today with a hobgoblin. Tim: Oh? In these parts? Sitara: Yep, I'm worried about it. They are not usually around here. We wanted to warn you. Tim: I'll definitely ask the sheriff to investigate. The pint is on the house. He holds up a cup - to your lady Eryn. Meattus: We trust you'll let us know if you find out anything? Tim: Yes, of course. Tim brings out a new dish that he's trying with adventurers - it feeds three. Meattus attempts to dive in, but Lilli jumps up and gasps, 'I'll shank you if you do not eat with utensils! We monks eat cleanly!' The Clutch rests at home and then will head out to see if they cannot find the ALCR. Before leaving, Dekin had eyes on Lilli's new cat...he was told to never, ever, ever, touch 'the black weasel.' Next Adventure: Where is Logic when Dealing with Gods? - 7/14/2019 Previous Adventure: Death of the Past - 6/16/2019 Category:Adventure